Question's for Natsu
by ShiroKawasaki
Summary: Natsu know's a lot about Lucy, But what does Lucy know about him? Beside's being destructive, eating, sleep and fighting. (Ignore crap grammar)


**I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

No._ No fucking way. _He know's everything about me! Everything and i...

_Calm now Lucy, Explain. _Mira say's mother like.

It happened the other night..._Lucy explained as a cloud like bubble formed around her head._

_*Flash back*_

_Your birthday is July 1, Your 17, Your mother and father's name's are Jude Heartfilia, and Layla heartfila. Natsu said confidently._

_Lucy gasped. _

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT"!?. _

_Easy, "i read your letter's once". _

_Lucy blushed furiously._

_"And that's not all!". Natsu spat out. _

_Eh?~_

_And also!~ (Natsu wen't on for another hour)_

_*End of Flashback*_

MIRA! DON'T YOU GET IT?!...Lucy said furiously/

_"Get what"?._

_"So what if he know's everything about you Lucy". Isn't that a good thing?. _Mira asked.

_NO!_

Why not Lucy?.

_"Because..."_

_He know's almost everything about me...And i know barley anything about him._

Oh come on Lucy!, _Thats not true and you know it!. _

When's his birthday?. _Mira asked. _

_Uhhhh...Skip_

How old is Natsu?.

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhmmm..._

Favorite food?

_Fire maybe...I don't know... Skip!_

Favorite color?!

_Uhhh?._

Dislike's and Like's!? Mira asked worried now.

_I DON'T KNOW MIRA!_

You are hopeless...

_I know..._Lucy sighed sadly.

I know!, Trick Natsu into playing some sorta question game! Ask him question's and then you will know more about your nakama!

_Good idea Mira! Thanks!_

No problem!

* * *

_**~*Later that day*~**_

_"WhatHey natsu! I wanna play a game!._ She said happy.

"Oh"?. Natsu said curiously.

At that moment Lucy saw his face turn into a grin with sparkly eye's.

_"You wanna play or not?". _

**_YES!_**

Alright!.

"What game Luce?".

_"A question game"._

Question game?. Natsu asked oddly.

_Yep!. _

* * *

**_~*Minute's later*~_**

_So natsu...How old are you exactly?. _Lucy asked waiting for his reply.

But at that moment, Natsu seemed lost. He gave her a long stare and paused for a moment, Suddenly the silence broke.

_**"I...Don't know?".**_

_"I don't know". _Lucy wasn't sure how she felt about his answer.

_"How do you not know your own age?!". _She yelled at him.

_**"Sorry". **_

Lucy then felt guilty as ever as her throat tightened.

_"No i'm sorry for yelling Natsu". _

**_Next question:_**

_"Whens your Birthday?". _

Natsu seemed confused at this question to, He looked nervous on how he might answer, He didn't want Lucy to yell again.

"I don't know". He said simply.

"Oh"...

**_Next question:_**

_Natsu, Do you know your real parent's? Or remember them by chance?._

At that instant he seemed annoyed.

"You mean Igneel isn't my real parent?".

_Natsu, Dragon's don't give birth to human's. It doesn't work like that. _

"Then how does it work".

_Lucy ignored the question and changed the topic._

"Well Natsu Do you remember your real parent's"?.

Natsu looked overwhelmed.

_I-I..._

Lucy looked at him. _You?-_

_"I-I don't wanna play this game anymore". _

Natsu avoided that question. This wasn't the Natsu, Lucy knew. He was alway's the happy-hyper cheerful one, but now he seemed different. He wasn't happy or jumping around. He said it plain and simple, He didn't wanna play this game anymore because of how it made him feel.

Lucy felt mad, Not mad at Natsu, but mad with herself. She made her partner feel unconformable with all her question's, she had asked 34 question's and most of them Natsu didn't know himself. She felt so mad.

_YES OR NO? NATSU?! So you do remember or you don't?. Just answer the question. _There she wen't again yelling at him, She felt good letting off steam of her stressful morning. She wasn't just mad about not knowing her nakama good she was mad about other thing's to. Natsu knew so much about her, And she knew so little about him. It made her mad.

_Well do you? What about this? Or this. _

"I don't know Luce".

_She heard a shiver in his voice. _

"N-Natsu, I'm sorry i was just mad beca-

He then cut her off.

_"No don't worry, whatever i'm going to the guild now. Bye Luce!_

He then leaped out her window and left.

_Lucy felt so guilty, For everything...For yelling at him for her own problem's. _

"I have to apologize".

I-I never want to see Natsu like that again.

_She kept remembering the look on his face when she asked about his "parents". _

* * *

**_~*The guild*~_**

_So how'd it go? what did you learn?._

"Nothing Mira". absolutely nothing.

_Mira then frowned. _

__What do you mean?

_"I'm a terrible nakama for Natsu". _

_"Oh no your not!". _

Yes i am.

The question thing was a bad idea!.

_How so?_

He seemed overwhelmed and upset, He asked to stop playing after 34 question's and left.

_"Oh"._

Yeah...

_That's bad for him, Even just leaving your house is a bad sign for him, He loves your hour! And you..._

MIRA!. lucy screamed.

_You said that loud!_

Lucy ducked down blushing.

_Oh you're such a child!. _

* * *

**Yeah, I'm ending it right here i think, I don't actually expect anyone to read this really haha xD But if you are, Sorry for the crap ending i was bored and to lazy to finnish, If you wanna finish it go ahead xD once again i do not own any character's or the story, Its kinda based off what i alway's wonderd about Natsu, His age is unknown along with his birthday so i don't know... And i thought i'd bring up his real paren'ts since nobody ever does. I might be the only one who actually wonder's about dragon slayer's real parent's yeah its weird, But whatever anyways thanks for reading if you did! Ignore my crap grammar, I'm not to good at fanfiction so yeah...**


End file.
